Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a solid-state image sensing device.
Background Art
In the field of semiconductor devices using semiconductor substrates, image sensors (solid-state image sensing devices) in which photoelectric conversion elements are two-dimensionally arranged and formed are known in the art. More specifically, image sensors are known in the art where pairs of photoelectric conversion elements and transistors form pixels and neighboring pixels are separated from each other by a silicon oxide film.